


Captain America is a bottom?

by Slaughter_Me



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/pseuds/Slaughter_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha made a bet about who is the bottom in Steve/Buckys relationship.  They get their answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America is a bottom?

"Hey Nat come listen to this" Clint whispered

"What's up?"

"Well just listen and you'll find out, maybe we can finally see who wins that bet we made" he replied with a toothy grin

"Ooh really?" she quickly responded and jumped on Clints back to try and get a better viewing advantage

"I cant see anything though Barton, how'll we get confirmation if I cant see?"

"Use your ears Nat, Jesus you're a master assassin and spy, use your brain woman" Clint replied, playfully Nat flicked his ear.

"OW NAT that hurt" Clint whined

"Oh hush you big baby and lets see who wins the bet"

Their playfulness was interrupted by a long moan

"wait are they...are they fucking in the communal area?" She shook her head disapprovingly " We have to sit on that couch!"  
"Ssssssh" Clint responded quickly "They'll hear you"

"I don't give a rats ass if they hear me Barton, I don't want to be sitting on come stains watching a movie for fucks sake, do you know how long semen stains take to come out of fabric?"

Clint raised his eyebrows "oh hush, I have had sex you know full well, Jesus fucking Christ" she huffed

"listen!" Clint hissed at her

"Fuck baby yeah give it to me, so fucking good Buck, hnnng fuck me baby!"

"So Captain America is a bottom " she grinned triumphantly

"God dammit, how did you know that?! Clint replied handing her the 100 bucks he owed her thanks to asshole supersoldiers who acted one way in public and another in the bedroom. He was fucking sure Barnes was the bottom in that relationship and subsequently had made this little bet with Nat a few months ago.

Never thought he would lose though god dammit, she was never gonna let him live this one down.

"I was fairly certain" she nodded as she walked away

Clint leaned against the wall for a moment and sighed, he really hated losing to her.


End file.
